A Unexpected Match
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: NarKag story thats been bugging the hell outta me...Read if you want and be sure to review! Flames will be thrown back at you cause I just dont like you kind of people. Kag runs through the forest upset of course at seeing Inu with Kik. Nar comes to her a


Disclaimer- Pfft Yeah right and Mary Poppins drinks tea with me every Sunday.

Voice from background- She does every Sunday at 3.

...very well then but I still don't.

Kagome staggered away from the clearing, blindly feeling her way through the trees. Horrible couldn't begin to describe the horror she had just seen.

-Flashback-

Kagome skipped up to the clearing. The gang was getting ready to settle down for the night and she wanted to talk to Inuyasha. She had _finally_ worked up the courage to tell him she loved him and she couldn't wait to tell him.

She started to slow down when she heard moaning sounds coming from up ahead. Thinking Inuyasha was hurt -idiotic moment she later admits- she ran, pulling leaves out of her hair. But what she saw up ahead was enough to make her sick to her stomach. Inuyasha and _Kikyo_ of all people (like someone else could possibly show up) were what you say, expressing their so called love. It was Inuyasha moaning like an idiot. Kagome gasped but what he said next made tears well in her eyes.

"I'll love you forever Kikyo. I promise."

Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and grabbed onto his face, kissing him hard on the lips. They ewnt back to fucking like animals and Kagome could hear Kikyo murmur, "I know you will Inuyasha, you'll die with that thought in your head."

Then Kagome turned away.

-end of the Dreaded Cliché Flashback-

'Why?' Kagome thought. 'Why was I led around like this? Like some lapdog. I loved him and he knew it. I thought he felt the same way but this is what he does...' Kagome straightened up and walked slowly back towards camp, her mind in a mess and she didn't notice the pair of gleaming red eyes looking sadly down at her.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up the next morning refreshed. A good night's sleep can really help with pigheaded bastard dog demons fucking dead corpses. Fuck. She sobered up quickly. Next to her Shippou stretched

then yawned. She decided to go wake Shippou and go for a walk while the others were sleeping. She looked around for Inuyasha and didn't see him anywhere.

'I guess he's still with that bitch. The bastard.' She turned around to wake Shippou and grabbed her arrows while she was at it. "Shippou." Kagome whispered. "Shippou wake up."

Shippou woke up with a start. Glancing around frantically he looked up and saw Kagome's smiling face hovering above him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What is it Kagome-mama? It's still early out." he stated tiredly.

Kagome picked him up and wrapped him up in a blanket. As she rearranged her bow and arrows she smiled at the name he called her. "We're going for a walk. I don't to go alone so I thought you might wanna join me. I'll carry you so you can go back to sleep if you want." Kagome told him as she settled him in her arms.

"I'm okay Kagome-mama. I'll stay up so I can protect you." Shippou said sleepily.

Few Moments Later..

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shippou snored loudly then snorted and got quieter. Kagome looked down as she walked and saw Shippou knocked out. She giggled and wrapped him up more tightly in her arms. She didn't look in Inuyasha's tree as she walked past. She hadn't even noticed they were near it. 'I've had enough heartache for awhile.'

Naraku jumped from tree to tree, his hair flowing behind him gently in the wind he created. He was thinking of what happened last night and wondered how dumb could they get. He then felt another presence nearby. It was pure innocence and light.He ran towards it grinning evily. 'This is perfect. Another person in my grasp by nightfall.' His grin got wider at the prospect.

Kagome was walking towards...well she didn't know where exactly. She just wanted to get away from Inuyasha for awhile but she also didn't want to go home yet. Walking up to a tree, she sat down on the roots that had came up out of the ground. She sighed as she stroked Shippou's tail.

'There's gotta be somebody around here for me o spend the rest of my life with. Not break my heart. All men CAN'T be egotistical jerks...can they?'

Just then she felt as if someone was watching her. So she looked around and didn't find anything remotely out of place. Shrugging her shoulders she continued stroking Shippou's bushy tail. Then she heard someone panting and looked up. Then screamed.

Naraku's POV

I finally got to the place where I felt the pure presence. Just imagine my shock when I saw it to be Kikyo's reincarnation.

_Wow! _said the little voice in my head that I usually ignored. _She's hot! Waaaay more better looking than Kikyo ever was. Not only that but her powers extend far more than Kikyo's ever did! And she doesn't even know it does she? Nope! Man she's beautiful. And goregous. And ama-_

'Okay, you can shut up now. I know. It's going to be fun corrupting her sweet innocent little soul.

I snickered at that before realizing she was starting to move about. But before I could jump out of the way she saw me. Opened that shapely little mouth of hers and screamed high heaven I swear to the gods. How did she even know I was here anyway?

Regular POV

Naraku winced at the sound of screaming before jumping down out of the tree and putting his hand over her mouth rather hardly so she could stop that retched sound before waking the kit. She stopped screaming all right, that and went completely limp in his arms. He was confused at that. He hadn't even released his posion yet. Before he could get any further on his ponderings as to why she did that she stuck out her tongue and licked his hand. Kagome was hoping he would freak out about that and let go and then she'd do something then.

But he didn't let go.

His eyes widened just slightly as he glanced down at her. Making sure she was tightly in his grasp with his other arm, he lifted his hand to his mouth and decided to mess with her mind. While she watched in rapt horror was to what he could do she was certainly confused and grossed out by what he did.

He licked the same spot she had just did. Then he licked his lips as if savoring the finest wine. She looked on in digust and shivered when he looked at her strangely. 'No I won't corrupt her...yet. I've seen what happened last night. This can come to my advantage.' he thought gleefully. Well as gleefully as a evil being such as him could get.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh nothing much...yet." Naraku spoke silkily

Kagome just gulped. 'Crap'

And Shippou never even woke up.

A.N. ...this sucks but it's been bugging me, right in the back of my mind. I'll try to finish this story when I can. Hopefully someone will find this mildly amusing and review. The purple button

Right down there.

Ja ne!


End file.
